Mr Peabody and Sherman: Curious Black
by Millions-o'-Moose
Summary: Six years after the WAYBAC incident, a new girl comes to town. Penny practically hates the new girl from day one and it seems like Sherman could be stolen right from underneath Penny's nose. Penny has so much influence that it makes the new girl's life a living hell, but with a change of heart and a bit of technology, Penny can realize what she forced upon the poor new girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello, hello. I'm back! Retro mania contacted and requested this fic to be made. I have two disclaimers; One, this story happens eight years after the WAYBAC incident. Two, this story deals with serious racial discrimination. Now that we have that out of the way. ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Amy watched as the hilly terrain of North Carolina faded dully past her. She and her parents had decided to move after her dad was given a promotion. At first, Amy was angry. Angry that she wouldn't be able to see her friends anymore, angry that it was so sudden, angry that she had no say in the argument. Now, she was just bored, she was too exhausted with brooding over the surprise move.

"Mom, can I have my water?" Amy asked the seat in front of her.  
"Of course sweetie." Her mom, Debra, reached back and gave Amy her water bottle.  
"Thanks." Amy said dully. Her mom gave her a worried glance, obviously noticing her daughters dejectedness.  
"Amy... I know you miss your friends, but think of this as a chance to make new friends." Debra said with a small smile. Amy knew this was just an attempt to cheer her up," And besides, you can always Skype them." Amy gave up on giving her parents a hard time and pulled a fake smile onto her face.  
"You're right mom." Amy lied.  
"So you'll be taking classes at Worthington High." Her mom reminded her. Amy, of course, remembered.  
"And no matter what happens, remember to stay strong." Her mom looked at her with a steely gaze.  
"Understood." Amy nodded. She knew what her mom was saying, but why, she did not know. We're in the twenty-first century for pete's sake.  
"Well, we'll be driving all night. You need to get some rest." Her mom smiled and handed Amy her pillow. Amy stretched out and laid her head on the pillow.  
"Good night." She mumbled to her parents and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

The _Thump Thump_ of the car rolling over a curb jolsted Amy awake. Their new home sat on the high perch of a cliff. It was modeled like a malibu home. White, modern, different. Amy's old house was a three story family home. It held so many memories, the new house looked like it was just built. Hell, it even had fresh paint on the lawn from where the builders painted it. Amy gave a light yawn and stretched her legs out.  
"Morning sleepy head." Her dad, Deryll, chuckled.  
"Ahha." Amy yawned again. The car pulled into a large three space garage. Amy opened her door and cool summer breeze swept by her bare feet. Goose flesh instantly arose on her arms.  
"Brrr." Amy shivered, it wasn't this cold down in South Carolina.  
"Chin up little soldier." Her dad laughed. He reached into his pocket and produced a key. He unlocked the garage door and beckoned his family inside. The inside of the house was just as bad as the outside. Modern paintings, modern furnishings, modern appliances, there were no memories. Amy grunted and set her bags down. It was about midnight.  
"Mom, I'm still a bit tired, can I go to my room and catch a nap?" Amy asked her mom.  
"Sure, when you when you wake up me and your dad will probably be at work." Amy's mom told her.  
"You already have a job?" Amy asked her mom.  
"Yep. I'm volunteering at a daycare." Her mom told her," I'll be home late though."  
"Okay." Amy sighed. She opened her room door and saw white. White bed sheets, white walls, white carpets. Everything was so bland. Amy quickly made way to her bed, not wanting to deal with the blandness of it all. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Amy fell into a bleak, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Amy awoke with a blue post-it note on her door. In large red letters it read:

"AMY, FOOD IN THE FRIDGE, REMOTE IS ON COUCH, HAVE FUN. - Love Mom.

"Great." Amy grumbled," They expect me to have _fun_." She opened her closet door and found a huge walk-in closet. There was a wall mirror. Amy saw herself in the mirror and sighed. It showed a young, thin teenager, she had a modest bust for her age. In a word, she was lanky, thin arms, small waist, long hips, tall legs, and a tall face. Her hair was tangled in curly twirls, it swept into her face so she constantly had to adjust it. Her green eyes shone, even in her utter and complete boredom. Amy pulled a white band tee and some denim pants and got dressed. She walked out to the back patio that hung over the peak of the cliff. She breathed in and sighed again. She pulled he phone out and checked her messages. None.  
"They know I'm gone... Right?" Amy asked herself. No one was there to answer her question, so she walked back inside the house and collapsed on the couch dramatically. Amy cried out in pain as the remote struck her in the cheek.  
"Owwww! Ow, Ow, Ow..." Amy cried. She felt like an imbecile, acting the way she was. She righted herself and grabbed the remote. She flipped the TV on and changed the channel to the science channel, it was her favorite channel after all. _Into the wormhole with Morgan Freeman_ was playing so Amy dropped the remote and got comfortable. Amy checked her phone one more time and saw a reminder.

"Two more weeks until school!"

Her mom must have set it when she was sleeping. The notice only made her more depressed so she shut the phone off and turned her attention to the TV.

* * *

 **Welcome to the end of the chapter, hoped you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Chapter two is rolling around the corner. ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Amy fell asleep on the couch, leaving the TV on. The scientific rambling of Morgan Freeman ringing throughout the house. Her dad came home for lunch. He found her with her head in the floor and her rear in the air, she was barely on the couch any more. He picked her up and put her on the couch again.  
"Muur." Amy grunted as Daryll laid her down.  
"Wakie wakie lemon shakie." Her dad nudged her shoulder and chuckled.  
"Uhrg." Amy grunted again.  
"Come on." Her dad poked her belly,"Wake up."  
Amy woke with a fit of giggles following her startled yelp of surprise. She gulped in air and let it out in quick bursts of laughter.  
"St-Stahhp." Amy giggled out. Her dad stopped as soon as she signaled that she was awake. He knew, unlike most people, that tickling is only enjoyable for the first few seconds.  
"Morning sleeping beauty." Daryll grinned and sat down beside hid daughter. Amy stole a look at the clock. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon.  
"Your a bit late there dad." Amy giggled.  
"It was a figure of speech." Daryll chuckled,"And besides, you were asleep and you're beautiful, so it's mostly true."  
Amy rolled her eyes. Teenagers are so fickle sometimes, as children, we're on top of the world, but as soon as the "P" word sets in, it just becomes a mess of hormones and feelings. She obviously didn't share her father's opinions.  
"Yeah right." Amy said incredulously.  
"What? It's true." Her dad told her,"I know it's corny, but don't let anyone tell you 'you aren't beautiful'."  
Amy's dad looked at her with a look of despair and anger on his face.  
"Whatever." Amy brushed him off.

* * *

Sherman was sitting under the huge oak tree in the park, headphones in his ears. He was alone. Twenty-one pilots on his phone. He hummed along, his head bobbing along to the beat. He looked up to someone approaching him, Penny Patterson. She certainly grew with her age, her height almost doubling. Her bust had grown to a modest size. Her blonde hair was cut short for the new term at school. She wore a black leather jacket along with her usually pink attire. Sherman on the other hand, had grown almost three times his eight year old height. His shoulders broadened to where he would be mistaken for a quarterback from behind. His fiery orange hair had stayed relatively the same, but a noticeable line of hairs were growing along his jaw, most of it gathered around his chin. He wore a black tee with a white hoodie and a pair of black pants.  
"Hey Penny." Sherman said as he stood up.  
"Hey Sherman." She walked over and offered her hand to Sherman. They weren't an 'item' yet, but Penny had a plan to ask him out the first week of the new term.  
"How was you weekend?" Sherman asked, trying to start a conversation.  
"Good. I was able to go and pick out my new car for when I get my driver license." Penny led him down the sidewalk.  
"Oh yeah, you'll be driving soon... The streets will be safer, the sidewalks... Not so much." Sherman playfully teased Penny.  
"Hey..." Penny punched Sherman's arm with an equal amount of playfulness. The two continued flirting with each other until they reached the penthouse.  
"Be careful going home." Sherman waved to Penny as she made her way home.  
"I will." Penny smiled. Sherman took the elevator to the top level. Mr. Peabody was waiting for him.  
"Sherman, I know it's late, but the school first term PTO meeting is tonight, but I have something important at the observatory, could you go and grab it? You know the way." Mr. Peabody asked Sherman. Sherman nodded and turned around and took the elevator down to ground level, grabbing his bike along the way. He looked up to the hills behind the city, he made way to them.

* * *

Amy decided to go out after her dad left for work. She hiked up to the local observatory. The hike itself didn't take long, it was getting into the building that proved to be a challenge. The building was abandoned, but due to the service it provided in the 80s it was preserved and kept out of the hands of hoodlums. The result was a beautiful marble pimple on the side of the hill. After scaling the ten foot chain link fence and many other obstacles, Amy opened the huge oak door and found something beautiful, more so than the observatory itself. It was a collection of miniature stars, all of them glowing on their own accord, some brighter than others. Millions of colors shined inside of the building. Amy stood, awe struck, with her mouth open, staring at the wonder that was before her. Then before her eyes, small galaxies formed to make multicolored pallets of varying shapes and sizes. Amy reached out to touch one of the brighter stars and an automotive voice rang out, scaring the crap out of Amy.

"The Milky Way is a barred spiral galaxy that has a diameter usually considered to be roughly 100,000–120,000 light-years but may be 150,000–180,000 light-years. The Milky Way is estimated to contain 100–400 billion stars, although this number may be as high as one trillion. There are probably at least 100 billion planets in the Milky Way. The Solar System is located within the disk, about 27,000 light-years from the Galactic Center, on the inner edge of one of the spiral-shaped concentrations of gas and dust called the Orion Arm. The stars in the inner ≈10,000 light-years form a bulge and one or more bars that radiate from the bulge. The very center is marked by an intense radio source, named Sagittarius A*, which is likely to be a supermassive black and gases at a wide range of distances from the Galactic Center orbit at approximately 220 kilometers per second. The constant rotation speed contradicts the laws of Keplerian dynamics and suggests that much of the mass of the Milky Way does not emit or absorb electromagnetic radiation. This mass has been given the name "dark matter". The rotational period is about 240 million years at the position of the Sun. The Milky Way as a whole is moving at a velocity of approximately 600 km per second with respect to extragalactic frames of reference. The oldest stars in the Milky Way are nearly as old as the Universe itself and thus must have formed shortly after the Big Milky Way has several satellite galaxies and is part of the Local Group of galaxies, which is a component of the Virgo Supercluster, which again is a component of the Laniakea Supercluster."

"Whoa..." Amy gasped, the observatory was an information bank. The observatory continued with information about it's age, arms, and the neighboring clusters of stars around Sol and it's solar system. Amy found a arm chair and sat down, enjoying the presentation.

* * *

Sherman looked around to see if anybody was watching and opened the secret entrance to the observatory. A rock covered door opened vertically, revealing a small six by four tunnel. He ran along the corridor, wanting to get home and sleep. He wasn't expecting someone to be in the building, let alone working the holograms inside.

* * *

 **Okay, so chapter two was a bit longer. The info on the Milky Way came from Wikipedia, so it's basically open to the general public. I have to say, I am loving how this story is turning out. And finally, I know it's futile to ask, but OCs make the world go round, and there's only so much one man can do. Leave a comment on whether it would be a good idea to incorporate your characters into the story. Also, since this is not part of the main series of stories regarding Rerenhaw Chronicles, I can make it however long I need. I'm planning for it to span to around 25 chapters, I don't know. Anywho, thank you for reading and tune in next time for CHAPTER 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! Chapter three is here!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sherman asked calmly. Amy yelped and jumped up from the arm chair.  
"N-nothing." Amy stuttered. She took a second to think about her options.  
"You should get going." Sherman told Amy, not wanting to deal with anything other than what he was supposed to do. Amy nodded, thankful that the boy didn't want to start trouble.  
"Thank you." Amy said, reaching for the large oak doors.  
"Wait... How did you get in here?" Sherman asked.  
"Um, I came through the main entrance from the street."Amy shrugged. Sherman looked at her incredulously, she looked like she couldn't even climb to the top of the jungle gym, let alone a ten foot fence.  
"How?" Sherman asked.  
"I got through all of those stupid things." Amy grunted, blowing her bangs out of her face.  
"Well... You can't tell anyone, but there's an easier way to get in. You have to keep it between us though." Sherman, looked around. He found what he was looking for and grabbed a small orb, the size of an apple.  
"Come on." Sherman pulled a picture frame off of the wall, of which contained a portrait of Mr. Peabody. Behind the painting was the same tunnel Sherman used to enter the building. Amy, after a few seconds hesitation, followed. Amy tried her best to see past Sherman's broad shoulders, but to no avail. A ray of light shined at the end of the tunnel.  
"So... What was that? Inside the observatory, I mean." Amy asked, already knowing maybe half of the answer.  
"Well... I'm not supposed to tell anyone, and you can probably guess." Sherman shook his head, opening the door hidden from the outside.  
"Oh... never mind, thank you Mr..." Amy waved her own question away.  
"Peabody, Sherman Peabody."Sherman climbed on his bike.  
"Cress, Amy Cress."

* * *

Amy waved Sherman goodbye from the front porch of her house. She opened the door and sighed.  
"God, that was close." She slumped, truly grateful that he didn't want to start drama. That was the last thing she needed. Amy looked around, the house didn't seem so dull. It was different somehow.  
"I'm home." Amy called to the empty house. No reply, of course. Amy pulled out her phone, checking to see if anyone had tried to make contact with her. There were two notifications, one from her mom, and one from Dex, a friend from South Carolina. She checked his Dex's text first, it said:

"Yo"

God, boy's can be so thick skulled at times, but in truth, Amy was kinda happy that he took the step to talk to her at least.

"Sup D?"

"Nm"

"Wow..."

"What? Did i do something wrong?"

"Naw."

"So... whats it like in NY?"

"Meh... haven't been out yay"

"Yet*"

"Oh.. Well send me a call sometime. I'll answer if I can."

Amy's heart lifted from the pit it had inhabited during the trip.

"Thx, I'll keep that in mind."

Amy flopped down on the couch, smiling to herself. She felt a whole lot better. Amy looked at her phone again, her mom had sent her a second text, it said:

"Hey honey, I'm going to be a bit late today, someone didn't show up."

"Okay."

"I should be home around five at the latest."

Amy looked to the clock on her phone, 3:30 PM. She sighed, today suddenly seemed to drag on forever, everything forced to match the day's pace. Amy's belly started to growl, at the same pace as everything else. Amy slowly got up, feeling the pace was natural. She trudged into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to find two jugs of milk, a bunch of assorted fruits and vegetables, and some deli meat. She found the bread and made a ham sandwich, with a side of celery. She slowly walked to her room, setting the food on her bland white desk. Everything was bland once again. There was only one thing that wasn't bland in the space of time she has been in the new house that boy. The boy with the fiery orange hair. Besides being the first person she had met in New York, he was also one of the coolest. Amy took a breath, forcing herself to calm down, she couldn't get all excited by someone she just met. She flopped down onto her bed, looking at the ceiling. Her stomach growled again, demanding to be filled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, apologies on the *unmentionable* hiatus, I don't know where I went, but it was really fricking far away, and there was no internet connection. Funny thing was, I had a chapter made around Halloween (2015), and neglected to post it. Anyhoo, on to the story.**

* * *

Amy sighed, rolling off of her bed and returning to her food. She quickly devoured the sandwich and nibbled on the celery as she looked out to Manhattan. It was kinda breathtaking. An evening fog enveloping the tall towers of steel and glass. Above the city, the stars overpowered the light and smog from the city, and crowded the sky. Growing tired of the silence around her, Amy pulled her phone out and synced it to the sound system that ran throughout the house. Putting her favorite band, Breaking Benjamin, over the system. Melancholic chords from an electric guitar rang throughout the house. Amy made her way to the study, where books were already in the process of being put into the bookshelf. Everyone's books went there, her mother's, her father's, and even her own. She found one of her mother's older books, a Nicholas Sparks novel. It was named," _Message in a Bottle._ " Occupying herself with the novel, Amy read the book on the couch. It was relatively short, at least to Amy. She sighed at the love story. If any woman could be as lucky to meet her true love in such a way. It was almost stupid, but then, once she thought about it, it wasn't. Love is like a big game of peek-a-boo. Amy thought about this and the slumped, she was wrong, but then what was right? Amy exasperated and let her mind relax, only focusing on the music that surrounded her. She hummed along to the guitar riff out of memory. She let her mind wander, until she pondered the prospect of learning how to play guitar. It sounded fun, and ultimately could do her good. She texted her mom:

"Hey ma, could I maybe learn how to play guitar."

She didn't really know I her mother would want to spare the money for a guitar and lessons, but it was worth a shot. Her phone dinged.

"I don't know sweetie, if you're going to commit yourself to it, then sure."

That made sense. Nodding, Amy replied.

"Thanks Mom!"

With the new idea in her mind, Amy practically glowed. She went to her room, figuring she should get ready for bed. She pulled a simple cotton piece and laid it out on her bed, along with a pair of underwear. She made her way to her bathroom, which consisted of a large bathtub, a matte black shower, and a large sink top, with a mirror wall behind it. Deciding to give her bathtub it's trial run, Amy turned the black levers that controlled the water to the exact spot where the water would be at it's best temperature. She was basically the master when it came to that. Testing the water, she smiled and pulled pulled the stopper. As she waited for the water to rise, she poured lavender bath salts into the tub. Lavender, to mention, was her favorite scent. She heard her phone go off in the other room, but the water was starting to reach the point of overflowing. Amy turned the water off and slowly slipped into the tub. She sighed, the water was like ecstasy, enveloping her body with warm tendrils of what felt like love at this point. Amy felt so comfortable that if she wanted she could have fallen asleep right there. Thankfully, she didn't. It would be hard to explain you died because you fell asleep. Partly because you would be dead. Amy sighed in content and proceeded to scrub all the grime that sitting in an SUV for a week had accumulated. Refreshed, Amy got up and drained the water. She looked at the clouded mirror before walking into her bedroom. She quickly got dressed to escape the cold. The pajamas fit tightly around Amy's body, she would have to get a new pair soon. She sighed as the world faded into it's dull, bland self again. She didn't love it, but it was what she was dealt.

* * *

Sherman exasperated, he looked back to the observatory, wondering who the hell that girl was. He shook his head and made for home. He arrived shortly after, putting his bike up and walking inside. He took the elevator up to the penthouse. His dad was waiting for him at the entrance. Mr. Peabody had donned his science coat. It had multiple discolored stains on it. His bow tie was askew and his hair was ruffled. He looked tired. How could Sherman had overlooked that?  
"Um, dad, are you okay?" Sherman asked, pulling the orb out of his jacket.  
"Yes, certainly. Just a long day." Mr. Peabody waved his son's concern away. Sherman nodded, knowing well enough not to pry. He handed his father the orb and sighed,"If that's all you need, I'm turning in." Sherman said. His father nodded, bidding him good night. Sherman yawned, already exhausted from the day. His father immediately made his way down to the laboratory. Sherman shrugged, and made his way to his room. He opened the curtain on his window to let the moonlight in. He stripped into his boxers and pulled a pair of plaid sleeping pants. Putting his clothes into a hamper, he made way to his bed. Like the reuniting of a married couple with the woman's husband in the armed forces, Sherman fell into the caring arms of his bed. He covered up and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Mr. Peabody nearly tripped when he entered the lab. It was a disheveled mess.  
 _I suppose I haven't been as neat as I should have._ He mused.

He was at the brink of a groundbreaking discovery.


End file.
